


Missing Him

by cosmicalz (orphan_account)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicalz
Summary: Eric misses Godric and every about him
Relationships: Godric/Eric Northman
Kudos: 15





	Missing Him

Eric had always adored Godric, even before he turned him. Once he did, they had a bond. Eric knew from that moment that he would never leave him. he knew he would remain by his side. Eric loved the small, and big things Godric provided. his cute smile, and his petite body, were some of the few things he loved about him. in times where he missed Godric dearly, he thought back on the times they were in Norway.  
Norway was a rather chilly place, snow and rain were normal, and eric found it peaceful, even romantic. it was one of the few places he favored. he and Godric and many good memories there. His favorite was when it was snowing lightly and the two of them had just finished draining a small village girl. 

Godric had spent the night complaining about being hungry before eric got tired of it, and went to get them someone to feed off of. He had found a random village girl who was out for the night, alone. Eric had snatched her right up and took her back to his and Godric's home. He sat, and watched as he almost sucked her dry. It had been quite arousing for him, seeing his maker suck someone dry, seeing them struggle as the blood flows out of the victim’s neck. It has always had a hard time watching Godric feed and not touch. He had been ordered not to, so he’d sit and watch. It was worth it though for what he got as a reward.  
Godric had tossed the limp body aside before he had called eric over. That's when it got fun. Godric was stronger than him, and he sure used that to his advantage. He slowly crawled up on to the bed before getting thrown around into the position that he was desired to be in. They would fuck for hours, constantly throwing each other around and being rough. Eric loved thinking about that night because he was happy. He missed Godric in every way especially that way. 

This night was a lonely one for eric. He was alone at his house and had nothing to do. He had already drained a poor human, and he couldn’t stop thinking about his flings with Godric. He lays in his bed, limp body next to him as his hands wander his body. He teases himself a bit for the fun of it. He scrapes his nails over his chest and down to his thighs before making his way back up. He does this over and over again, blood rushing to his dick. He was thinking about Godric, and the times he had done it. Godric would tease him for hours like that, using either his fingernails, his fangs, and sometimes random feathers he can find, or maybe even someone's hair. Eric feels his dick twitch and finally decides to run his fingernails up his dick. His whole body twitches some, and he lets out a gentle moan. It felt so good to finally touch. He was the one in control. He was able to skip over the hours of teasing that Godric would put him through. Although he did miss it.  
He shakes his head and goes back to thinking of the other things they did together rather than how much he misses him. He starts rubbing himself at an agonizing speed. It was taking his all not to fuck his hand. He was moaning and grunting like he was the only person in the world. It felt so nice to finally get off. It didn't take long before he was sucking on his fingers to make them nice and slick.  
Continuing to fist at his cock, he rolls over and quickly pushes his index finger in his hole.  
“G-Godric” he moans out, curling his finger up and speeding his hand movements. He continues to moan and squirm around.  
All he could think of was Godric fucking him. All the ways he knew how to pleasure eric were racing through eric’s mind. He was thinking about all the wondrous ways Godric was able to find his most sensitive spots without trying. His fingers had always felt so nice and deep inside him. His fangs dragging across his body before piercing his side or even his neck.  
His finger was moving quickly, but it wasn’t enough. He adds two more fingers and curls them up, finally, he hits the spot. His toes curl and he keeps hitting that spot over and over again until he starts begging to cum.  
"oh Godric I'm so close." he groans, "I wish it was you making me feel so good."  
he keeps fisting at his cock with his other hand before he cums, hard. he moans and plops down onto the bed. he slowly drags his fingers out of him, whimpering. he whispers meaningless curses in Swedish before cleaning up his mess.  
once done, he lays back down on his bed and starts crying. he couldn't stop thinking about Godric. he loved Godric, and he missed him. his heart yearned for him. Eric needed to touch him, kiss him, taste him again. he would do anything to be able to see this man again. It's been years, and the thought of Godric was always on his mind. he sniffles and sits up. he declares it's time to sleep his feelings away once again before going to his light-tight room. he cries for an hour longer before getting asleep.


End file.
